Truth and Lies
by rosefields
Summary: Danny and Steve are in love. At least Danny thinks they are. But that all changes when Steve comes home one night smelling of cigarette's he doesn't smoke and men that aren't Danny. And Danny knows their relationship can never be the same. (Warnings for noncon)
1. Prologue

Hi everybody, welcome to my new story, Truth and Lies.  
If you are here from Low or Broken Blue, welcome back! If not, welcome! Please note this story has warning for non-con. If this triggers you in the slightest, please do not read. This is the prologue, an is, as such very, very short. The first chapter should be out tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.  
Rose xx  
Don't own now and never have.

* * *

The door clatters open and uneven footfalls echo through the near empty house. Danny stands up, smiling. He's missed his SEAL. They'd both been pulled in a hundred directions during the week, and though it was Friday and Danny had been home, Steve had been forced to head to a bar for an undercover meet with a suspect. But they're finally in the same house, with two days to themselves. Grace is on the mainland visiting Rachel's old friends for the next fortnight and Danny couldn't wait to see his partner.

"Hey babe." He flicks on the hall light and stops dead. Steve is swaying in the entranceway. As Danny comes closer he can see the blue eyes are blown wide and that's when the smell hits him. He can smell cigarettes Steve swore he'd never touch. He can smell other men. Steve smells like sweat and sex and betrayal and it puts a dagger through Danny's heart. If the smell wasn't enough, the mussed hair and unevenly buttoned shirt would have been.  
"Get out." Danny growls, he doesn't need to hear whatever it is Steve has to say.  
Steve looks confused. "Danno?" His voice is small an any other time it would break Danny's heart.  
"You don't get to call me that. Ever. Not now. Get out before I do something I'll regret." The hurt is flooding through Danny and all he feels is anger.  
Steve opens his mouth to respond, swaying further. He knows deep down he should be a little worried, should let Steve explain because he would never do anything like cheat of all things and he's clearly drunk, something that happens rarely enough Danny can count it on one hand and never on a case. But everything is overridden by the hurt.  
"Out!" Danny yells, voice breaking as he tries to hold back the sobs that desperately want to break free. Steve tilts his head to the side, eyes doe-wide and confused. But orders have been a part of his life longer than Danny, and he turns to leave. If Danny wasn't blinking back tears, he may have noted the limp Steve walked with. He may have seen the red-brown stain slowly spreading on the back of Steve's once tawny cargos.

* * *

Like I said, so very short, but I hope I've hooked at least some of you. Please review, follow and favourite. See you next time,  
Rose xx


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone,  
Thanks for sticking around. I hope this chapter makes a few more things more explicit. I don' t have much else to say except please enjoy. Warning from the first chapter still apply. Please, please review so I know what I'm doing right, and, more importantly, what I need to work on. Enjoy,  
Rose xx

* * *

The second Steve leaves, Danny's legs give out from under him and he collapses, sobbing. Of all the relationships he's had, Steve is the person Danny thought would be the least likely to cheat. The man was raised with good, strong values. And seeing him stumble out of the hallway with no words of explanation hurts. Danny pulls himself together as much as he can and reaches for the phone.

Ten minutes after calling them, Chin and Kono show up the Mcgarrett/Williams residence to find Danny curled up on the couch, slow rivers of tears making their way down his cheeks.

"Danny what happened?" Kono is the first to react, sitting by Danny's side and pulling him under her arm. Chin moves as she sits, perching on the coffee table.  
"Steve," he tries to get the words out. "Steve, he, he cheated on me." He hears Chin's sharp intake of breath and feels Kono's arm tighten.  
"Are you sure?" He glares at Chin.  
"No, my boyfriend came home smelling and looking like sex but I'm sure there was a perfectly logical reason."  
"Oh Danny, I can't believe Steve would do this. I mean, aside from the fact he isn't the sort of guy to do this, it's _you two._ Honey Steve loves you." And that sets Danny off again because he'd thought the same thing.

* * *

Steve is floating. He thinks he should be in pain but he can't pinpoint where or why. The only thing that hurts is the look on Danny's face when he kicked him out of their house. And Steve isn't quite sure when that happened either. He doesn't know where he's going. He doesn't know where he's been either and isn't that weird. His fingers feel tingly and his legs are numb. His head is fuzzy which is weird too, because Steve is always clear headed. Always. Clear. Headed. So why is he feeling so vague? The clouds are slowly turning pink, and there's something else Steve can remember that was pink and what was it…oh. He suddenly wishes he didn't remember the pink thing and more, how much it hurt not just his body but his heart because he realised he'd failed Danny. He stumbles slightly, and now he realises that just one of the things that hurts is walking. He looks around, the landscape is blurring and the he can't hear much. He notices he is just a few blocks from work (and wonders how the time had passed because his house, his _old house_ he now realises, is not anywhere within close walking distance). He checks his watch. It's nearing 7am, which is close enough to work time for him. That's where he'll head.

When Steve walks through the door he is only slightly surprised to see he isn't the first there.  
"The hell happened to you McGarrett?" he isn't sure who asked, and he doesn't really care. The voice sounds like it's coming from underwater anyway. He breezes past them, whoever they are, and walks to his office. Once there, he sits down, and quickly regrets it. It hurts. He tries to ignore the pain but it hurts. He tries to tell it to go away, but just like _him_ the pain doesn't go away no matter how much he begs. He tries staying still, and that works so still he stays. He opens a file on his desktop and stares at nothing.

* * *

"I guess we should go to work then, huh?" Danny tries to gather his emotions, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, smoothing now disheveled hair. The three of them have been trying to piece together the hours of Steve's absence with little success, and with the hands of the clock fast approaching the nine, it's high time they head to work. Aloof activities aside, they've agreed Steve would have at least spoken to their suspect before he'd met with, whoever he'd met with.  
"I guess so, I'll grab some pastries or something for breakfast once we get to the office." Chin stands up, pulling Kono's hand so she can shake out the kinks that have worked their way into her neck over the course of the night.  
"I'm going to head upstairs and shower, I'll see you guys in there."  
Chin shakes his head. "No brah, we'll stay here, we're both in our work gear from yesterday and we can shower later. We'll all head in together." Dany manages a smile.  
"Thanks guys."

They arrive in the office shortly past nine-fifteen, and if Steve is going to get mad at them for being late he has another thing coming. As they walk past the security checkpoint, they're met by the concerned face of Teddy, their security guard.  
"Rough night for five-o huh? You guys wrap up a case or something?"  
"No, why?" Kono tilts her head to the side, curiosity in her eyes.  
"Well, you guys look exhausted and the boss man zombie-d it straight past me looking like he'd finally gone a round with someone he couldn't beat."  
"Steve's here?" Danny's voice catches.  
"You didn't know? In that case, I'd say you should go check on him. I figured if you'd wrapped up a case, he's have seen someone and was looking worse than he was, but if you haven't I'd say get someone on that. He didn't seem all that with it."  
"I think Steve is perfectly capable of looking after himself." Danny snaps, stalking straight past Teddy, who is looking taken aback.  
"Guys? What's going on with the dynamic duo?"  
Chin looks at the ground, sad. "Steve cheated on Danny last night." In any other situation, he would feel bad sharing the details of Steve' personal life, but he doesn't have much consideration for Steve's feeling after what had happened. After what he'd done.  
Teddy looks shocked, then his eyes harden. "How do you know?"  
"What do you mean? He came home after clearly sleeping with someone else, I think I's kind of obvious."  
Teddy frowns. "I think you'd best speak with the commander. He's not that sort of guy. And he really didn't look good earlier."  
Chin is starting to feel the frustration Danny had earlier. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." He follows Danny's path, Kono close behind.

The day drags on. Chin, Kono and Danny work in relative silence, moving through paperwork. At twelve fifteen, Chin realises he doesn't have a report from the previous night. His temper flares and he marches over to the doors of Steve's office, ripping it open.  
"McGarrett, I don't care that you're my superior, that report should have been done straight away last night. I need I on my desk in the next half hour so I can collaborate with other statements." He doesn't wait for Steve's reply and slams it closed.  
He sits back at his desk and continues with the paperwork.

Lunch passes and Steve doesn't emerge, and by the time Danny, Chin and Kono are shrugging on their coats, the door to his office remains firmly closed.  
"Ready to go Danny?" The man nods, and they head back out past Teddy without a word.  
Danny pulls out his remote as they approach the beachside house, opening the garage.  
"You guys want to crash here tonight?" The truth is that he doesn't want to spend the night alone. The cousins nod, and Chin parks the Camaro into its' slot.

At ten minutes to midnight, Chin settles onto the couch, deep in though. Danny is asleep in the guest room, not wanting to stay in the room he had shared with Steve. They'd spent the evening looking over apartment listings, though both Chin and Kono said they were more than happy to house Danny until he found a place to settle into. Kono's resting in the room Grace usually occupies when she stays (and Danny had spent an hour shovelling her things into boxes). His watch beeps as it hits twelve o'clock. It occurs to him he isn't sure where Steve is. He doesn't have any family on the island, and even Catherine, who he was on good terms with, was on deployment. Maybe he was with Max. That made sense. Any other thoughts don't go far, as Chin's head tips back and he falls to sleep.

The next morning, they arrive later than the previous. It's nearing ten and once again Danny dares Steve to pull them up on it. He passes Teddy without a word, Kono walking in with much the same manner. She had once had a long-term boyfriend who had been unfaithful, and she was as mad at Steve as Danny himself. The two of them don't realise when Teddy catches Chin's arm.  
"Chin, I know it isn't my place, but I'd like to think that after all these years we are friends. I'd like to ask you if Steve went home last night?"  
Chin scoffs. "I don't care."  
"Well I do. And no matter what you say, I think you three are missing something. I finished up at eleven last night and Steve still hadn't left. I didn't see him come in earlier and it isn't like him to be late."  
"I didn't think it was like him to cheat but that happened too." Chin isn't sure why he is more upset; because Steve is his friend and he trusted him, or because Danny is his friend and he's been hurt.  
"I think you all need to talk to him. He got here at seven yesterday and as far as I can tell he hasn't left. Unless he keeps a fully stocked fridge in there, he hasn't eaten in that time either. I think you owe it to him to find out what happened."  
Chin growls quietly and then, knowing it's the only way he'll be allowed to leave, replies, "Okay."

After lunch, when Steve is yet to leave his office, Chin begins to ponder Teddy's words. After an hour of trying to get work done with the guard's insight, he gives up and walks into Steve's office.

* * *

Steve has been staring at the same file for nearing fifteen hours His cursor hasn't moved. After entering the office hours earlier, he'd stayed there, un-moving. His eyes won't focus, and instead, all he can see is _him_. He can feel the bitter taste of beer on his lips; beer he wouldn't usually drink on a case, but the suspect had bought it for him and he wanted to keep the channels of communication open. He remembers talking to him about something, he isn't sure what but that's when he had realised he was feeling woozy. It had been a long day, and he'd excused himself for some air. Once outside, he'd leaned up against the wall. The sound of the nearby sea had dulled and it was when there appeared two of the same person in front of him that he realised something was wrong. He was reaching for his phone when a hand caught his. He looked up, and through hazy vision, he'd seen their suspect, who had easily removed the device from his hand and crushed it underfoot.  
"I don't think so." The voice was low and dangerous, and he'd tried to call out, he had, but next thing he knew there was an arm around his waist that wasn't Danny's and there shouldn't ever be someone touching him like this that wasn't Danny but there _was_ , and this was all wrong. He was being frogged marched towards and alley and the world went grey and finally faded to black.

* * *

"McGarrett I need to talk to you." Chin's has decided he'll keep the rough attitude up, for all he knows, Steve's lack of leaving the office is out of shame for what he'd done to Danny, in which case he still had a long sentence to serve. There's no reply, and Chin takes the opportunity to look at his boss properly for the first time since he'd gotten the call from a distraught Danny. What he sees has him immediately re-evaluating everything. Steve isn't there. Well, he is, physically, but side from that, nada, he's checked out of he building. His face is sheet white, his hair a mess, the buttons on his shirt are done up in the wrong order. Chin can see what is clearly a hickey on his neck, but he forces himself to continue looking. There's blackening bruises around his neck and a bruise blossoming on his cheek. The worst of it is his eyes. They are dead. Not at all liking the picture that is slowly coming together in front of him, Chin goes closer.

"Steve?" his voice is gentler this time but there is still no response. He comes up on Steve's side, gently resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. That's a mistake. There is a small whine, much like that of a hurt animal, and suddenly there is a hand at Chin's throat and his back is up against the wall. "Woah Steve, it's me buddy. Just me. Can we sit down and have a talk?" If possible, Steve goes even whiter, the grip on Chin's windpipe goes lax.  
"Chin?" Steve's voice barely disturbs the air articles between them. He sounds like a lost little boy. His eyes blink owlishly.  
"Yeah buddy it's me. Can we sit down?" He repeats slowly. Any anger he had is long, long gone, and instead sits a cold ball of horror, deep in the pit of his stomach as he pieces together what he is now sure has happened.  
"Chin?" Steve asks again, and said man is getting more worried with every passing second. Almost without warming, Steve's eyes roll backwards, his knees buckle and suddenly Chin has 80 kilos of SEAL slumped against him.  
He is quick to lower him to the floor, turning him to his side. He reaches for his mobile to call an ambulance. It is then he sees a stain on the back of Steve's pants. There is a rusty brown coloured patch that spreads across his seat. Worse still, is the bright red one, which grows larger with every passing second. Chin is quickly seeing just how much he's messed up. He looks towards the door, gathers a breath he hopes will carry.  
"Danny!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone,  
Welcome to Truth and Lies chapter two! I don't have much to say except  
a) please observe the warnings from the first chapter  
b) please review!  
Oh, and, or course, enjoy!  
Rose xx  
I own nothing except teddy:)

* * *

"Danny!" Danny and Kono both jump, looking towards the door Chin had disappeared through ten minutes earlier.  
Slowly, Danny stands. There isn't a part of him that wants to see Steve of all people, but Chin sounds like he's serious. Feeling all of four years old, he turns to Kono.  
"Will you come with me." There is no judgement in her eyes as she nods, and they walk over to the office. Danny comes face to face with Chin's back. He can't see Steve.  
"He did a fucking runner then? Guess old Teddy was wrong, he hasn't been here the whole time. Probably with the piece of shit he's been doing on the side." Danny's seething, and even Kono looks slightly taken aback by the venom in his words.  
"Danny," she says quietly, face holding none of the disgust his does. "I don't think he left."  
"Of course, he-" Danny stops dead. He's finally seen the thing hidden behind Chin's back and Steve's desk. Laying prone on the floor is six feet of man, unmoving. Chin has him on his side, and his breathing is shallow.  
"Danny, I think you need to see this." Chin has moved around to Steve's back, and is looking down sadly.  
"What?" He spits, trying to cover the fact he's starting to get worried. For all he hates him right now, it's impossible for Danny to deny the man he had lived with for nearing half a decade still holds a special spot in his heart. He steps around Steve's feet, noticing absentmindedly that Steve's boots are untied and jammed on the wrong feet. What he sees makes him feel sick. The red stain on the khaki shows that yes, Steve had been with another man. It's also suggesting that perhaps it wasn't by choice.

Danny kneels down by Steve's head, reaching out a hand he can't seem to make touch him.  
"Chin, please tell me you have a reason for this other than the one I'm thinking." And please god let there be another reason because if there isn't not only will Danny have been the biggest dick to ever have walked the planet, but Steve will have been hurt in a way Danny won't be able to fix with ice and kind words and maybe not at all.  
"I don't know Danny. I think, I can't think of anything else. God, we were so horrible to him. We didn't give him a chance to explain and he's been alone all this time." There is silence for a second as the team contemplate the implications of what has happened. Steve has been raped. That much is looking clear no matter how they may try to deny it. Steve had walked the fifteen or so kilometres from his house to the office, alone, cold and probably in shock, to his office, where he'd since stayed, not eating or drinking anything if the lack of rubbish is anything to go by. Danny is finally able to force his hand to come to a rest on Steve's brow. In the light of a new day, he can see that his beautiful man's face is bruised, and he feels sick as he spots the hand marks around his throat.  
"Steve? Babe can you hear me?" Steve's brow furrows. Feeling like a piece of shit, he gently slaps his cheek. "Come on, open your eye. Come on Steve."  
Steve's eyes crack open, they're unfocused, and he blinks a few times.  
"Hey babe. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" He rests one hand on Steve's forehead, the other stroking his collarbone soothingly. Steve blinks once more before letting out a distressed keen, something Danny never wanted to hear come from him ever again. He jumped up, scooting into the corner of the office, muttering to himself. Danny looked at Chin, lost for words.  
"Go to him, I don't think you should touch him, it's freaked him out a few times so far. See if you can get him talking. I'm going to go pull one of the SUV's around to the front. He looks pretty white and I think he's still losing blood. We need to get him to the emergency room, but I think we owe it to him to not have him carted out of here by paramedics."  
Danny nods and slowly moves towards when Steve is rocking backwards and forwards, hands up in front of his face defensively.  
"Steve?" He keeps his tone low, crouches a foot away from Steve. The muttering increases in volume just slightly so Danny can suddenly hear what he's saying.  
"No, no, no. I don't want it. No, please, no." The phrases are being repeated over and over again. It breaks his heart but Dany tries again.  
"Come on Steve, look at me." The rocking slows and Steve's hands lower slightly.  
"That's it babe, look at me please sweetheart." Kono seems to sense the moment needs privacy and backs out the door.

"Danno?" Steve mumbles, eyes looking but not quite seeing. Danny lets out a sigh of relief at having elicited a reaction.  
"That's right babe, it's me. Can I come closer?" Steve shakes his head frantically, rocking beginning once more.  
"No, no, no. Don't touch me. Please I said no. Don't touch me. I said _no._ " The last sentence is a confession. Danny is quick to move backwards, hands coming up in surrender.  
"It's okay sweetheart. It's okay, no one is touching you okay? You're okay." Once again Steve seems to calm marginally.  
"You feel like a drink babe?" Danny has opened the mini fridge near them and pulls out a bottle of sports-drink that had made its' way in there (though he's not sure how, Steve has sworn off the sugar filled concoctions).  
Steve whines quietly, burying his head in his own shoulder.  
"I'm sorry babe but you really need to have something, okay? I bet you're pretty thirsty huh?" he cracks the lid and slides next to Steve while he's distracted thinking about the question.  
"Come on babe. How does a drink sound?" Steve reaches hesitantly for the bottle. "That's it babe." Steve shakily holds the bottle but Danny keeps his grip, carefully to not touch Steve's hand. He helps him tip it up towards his mouth and they spent the next few minutes with Steve sipping away at the bottle. When they're halfway through, Steve lets go suddenly, turning his head away like a fussy toddler.  
"Good job babe," Danny says, capping the bottle. "We're going to go for a drive soon, okay? I think you're going to need some help getting out to the car though. I can do it, or Kono or Chin can. But we need to get you up okay?" Steve looks distressed. "It's alright sweetheart, take your time." Eventually Steve looks up at Danny, fear evident in his huge eyes.  
"Kono?" the word is barely audible but Danny makes it out, having expected the answer.  
"Course babe. Not a problem." He shoots a text message to his female colleague, who appears quickly in the doorframe and at Danny's gesture, crouches next to them. Danny leans over to her.  
"He isn't getting out of here under his own steam so I asked who he wanted to help him out. He said you, which isn't a surprise given the circumstances. He's not super heavy so you should be fine, but he's really out of it. You good?" She nods. "Steve babe, Kono's here and she's going to help you up alright?" Steve nods distractedly. "I need something more than that Steve-" he isn't sure what exactly it is, but something he says sets the calm Steve has managed to settle into off.  
"No more. No more. No, no please no more." This time along with the rocking, Steve has started crying. Through his own tears, Danny manages to comfort him.  
"No babe, no more. Nothing is going to happen to you that you don't want." Steve calms his breathing enough for Danny to feel comfortable asking him once again. "Can Kono help you up now? Tell me yes or no."  
"Yes, I say yes." Steve still doesn't sound coherent but Danny's at least confident he has consent; he nods at Kono.

The young lady moves towards Steve slowly so as not to startle him. "Hey Steve. Ready to head out? I'm going to put my arm around you okay?" She keeps a constant stream of chatter up as she reaches out to him. He stiffens as her arm touches him but doesn't lash out. Danny takes that as a win. He stays reasonably pliant and Kono brings him up to his feet. Danny can see the strain he puts on her, his knees are buckled and his head is barely holding itself up. He longs to go to his partner, hold him close and never let anything happen to him ever again, but he knows that will just make things worse.  
"Good job Steve. We're going to go to the car now okay?" Without waiting for a response, Danny opens the door and Kono slowly makes her way out of the office. Steve is limping heavily and Danny realises he hadn't thought to change his boots to the right feet. As the make their way through the main office, Danny can feel eyes on them. He stops to hold another door for his partner and friend, and he can see why. Steve is slumped over, feet barely moving. Kono is hauling him along, talking to him quietly. The back of his pants are almost completely stained and Dany is not just surprised Steve is still standing but beginning to feel terrified at the amount of blood Steve is losing. His head is slumped down, but still visible are the deep bruises adorning his face and the glazed, far off look in his eyes. As they go through the security checkpoint, Danny's face burns with shame and he hears Teddy's intake of breath.

"Boss man what happened? You look like shit. Someone's messed up your face real bad." Before Danny can stop him, Teddy's fatherly hand is reaching to tilt Steve's face up towards the light. Steve screams. It isn't loud, he doesn't have the energy for that, but the reflexive jerk has him jumbling out of Kono's grip. He scoots underneath the security desk, pushing himself into the farthest corner. Just like that, any progress they'd made topples to the ground. Danny drops to his knees, careful to give Steve an exit from the desk so he doesn't feel trapped. "You're alright babe. Teddy didn't mean to scare you. It's all good now, he isn't going to touch you again. We really need to head out now so Kono's going to help you up." He doesn't wait for a reply before allowing Kono to slip in; Steve is grey, he's shocky and tired. Danny doesn't doubt he won't have slept since the assault, and the only sustenance he's had a half a bottle of electrolyte drink. Kono is moving with urgency, coaxing Steve out of his latest hiding hole. Danny steps aside, pulling Teddy with him.  
"The hell is going on Williams?" Danny has never seen their security guard mad.  
"Steve was, he was attacked." He can't say it, he won't, that would make it real.  
"That's not all Danny." Teddy had sensed the distress radiating form the younger man and calmed himself. Danny's anger, he knew rationally, had been the result of a lot of hurt.  
Danny looked towards the main doors. People were still staring as Steve, scared eyes darting around, was half carried out of the building.  
Danny took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. He looked at Teddy.  
"Steve was raped."

* * *

Hi Everyone,  
Super cliché last line, my apologies I had nothing else. Also, I'm sure in a situation like this, experienced law enforcement would call paramedics, but for the sake of some much-needed comfort to balance out the hurt, I had the take Steve themselves. Steve's height and weight references are from a trivia page about Alex O'Loughlin, hopefully they're reasonably accurate. If you have read my story Low, be sure to check out my page; I've just published its' first timestamp! Please review and let me know what you thought.  
Rose xx


	4. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone,  
So sorry for the delay, it has been a mad weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter of truth and lies. I really struggled with this one, hope it is okay.  
Rose xx

* * *

Steve was sitting straight as a board, arms by his side. It had been a challenge to buckle him in the car but with the speed at which Chin was zipping them through traffic, Danny was glad it was a battle he'd won. They pulled up at the doors of the emergency room, Chin fishing his badge out to ward off the security guard. Slowly, Danny reached over to unbuckle Steve.  
"Time to hop out babe. You ready?" Steve nodded. He'd gone silent over the ride, eyes glazing over slightly. Kono had pulled is door open and was slowly pulling his arm over her shoulder again. It was with relief Danny realised he looked slightly steadier and the stain on his pants was dry, Danny realised it as probably only his collapse that had caused him to begin bleeding again. Together, she, Steve and Danny staggered through the door of the ER.

The second they crossed the threshold, Steve stiffened. The place was abuzz with activity; there were people filling the place, crying and bleeding.  
"That corner, over there. I'll be back." Danny pointed his partner over towards the quietest part of the room and marched straight over to the reception desk.  
"Excuse me miss." She glanced up, looking exhausted. "My friend needs help quite badly. He's been attacked. When can I take him to be seen?"  
"Is he conscious?"  
"Last time I checked but-"  
"Is he in danger of bleeding out or unable to breathe?"  
"Not yet but-"  
"Then unfortunately he will have to wait. There was a pile up on the highway and we are doing the best we can, but unfortunately your friend will need to be triaged and he doesn't seem to be the most serious case we have here. Now if you could take a seat please-"  
"Listen ma'am," Danny cut her off, pulling out his badge. "My friend and I are part of the governors five-0 task force. He was hurt very badly in the course of duty and hasn't been seen to in the thirty-six hours or so since the attack occurred. I am asking you as both a law enforcement officer and the friend of someone who needs help. Where can I take him to be seen?"  
The lady looked shocked, and slowly stood. "there might be a gurney we can spare and I'll see to it he gets priority once, and only once, the critical cases have been taken. That's the best I can do."  
Danny sighed with relief. "Thank you. Thanks very much."  
Danny wheeled around and made his way over to were a paper-white Steve was wedged between Chin and Kono. "Get him up, we have a bed."  
Kono worked a practiced shoulder under Steve's arm, and gently coaxed him up. They made their way back through the ER, Danny and Chin on either side to ward off the stares a huge man being supported by a tiny woman was garnering.  
"Right through here." The receptionist was holding open a curtain, and then moved them towards a small bed. "A doctor will be with you as soon as possible.  
"Thank you. Really." She smiled softly and drew the curtain closed. When Danny turned back to the bed, Kono had Steve sitting on it, legs dangling over the side. "Chin, a word?"  
The two men stepped into a corner.  
"Chin, I'm going to stay with Steve but I want to the two of you to go back to headquarters, open an investigation. I'll bag his clothes and rush the rape-kit but I want this bastard found okay?"  
"Course Brah. Whatever we need to do will get done. Keep our man safe, ya hear?" Danny nodded, and the two shared a quick hug, clapping each other on the back, before Chin beckoned Kono and they left the room.

* * *

Finally, Danny was alone with Steve. He moved to the bedside. "Hey babe. Wanna' rest those legs up." Steve's eyes met his, looking lost.  
"Danno?"  
"Yeah babe it's me."  
Tears appeared in Steve's eyes. "You mad at me? I'm sorry. So sorry Danno."  
No sweetheart of course not. Why would I be mad"  
Steve choked on a hitching breath. "I cheated on you. M' disgusting." His breathing was quickening and his voice was getting weaker.  
"You did nothing wrong babe. Nothing at all. I think you need to lie down for a bit, okay?" Danny reached out slowly, and gently placed his hand on Steve's ankle. He stiffened.  
"It's okay babe. Just me. Can I lift your feet onto the bed?" Slowly, Steve nodded.

Once his feet were on the bed, Danny took another risk and touched his hand. "This okay babe? I can let go." This time, instead of the recoil, Steve gripped his hand tightly.  
"Don't go Danno." Danny held on.  
"Not going anywhere babe."

* * *

Steve slowly fell to sleep, twitching on the bed and jolting himself awake for a good forty minutes before his body finally won out and he drifted off. An hour later, a haggard looking doctor walked in.

"Sorry for the wait folks, how can I help you? Commander! It's good to see you again" His voice startled Steve, who shot up, any tension that had left his body returning tenfold. He scooted himself backwards as far up the bed as he could get.  
"Woah there mate. I'm not going to hurt you." The doctor met Danny's eyes.  
"Steve babe, I'm just going to talk to the doctor alright? See if you can get some rest alright?"  
"You'll be back?"  
Danny smiled sadly. "Of course."

"Hello Mr..?"  
"Williams. Detective Williams. Steve was attacked the night before last, he hasn't eaten or slept since then. He's in pretty rough shape"  
"Alright Detective calm down. Now, I've actually met Commander McGarrett before, he was in for a dislocated shoulder. Didn't flinch once when I set it. That's not the man that's in my ER tonight. What else happened?"  
"Steve was sexually assaulted. He was bleeding when we found him this afternoon but we think it had stopped by the time he got out of the car. We need his clothes for evidence and we'll need to run a SAFE kit and also do a drug test, I think he was slipped something." The more times Danny said it, the deeper it sunk in.  
"I'm very sorry Detective I'll make the appropriate calls and do the blood work. A nurse will be in to run the kit, I'll recommend a mild sedative, he looks pretty wound up and it won't mess with anything in his system from that long ago. With his state of exhaustion, it should put him out for it. Hang tight okay Detective?"  
"Thank you, Dr?"  
"Sorry I had meant to introduce myself when I entered, but, well. Dr Caan. Pleasure to meet you. I wish it could be under better circumstances. I'll be ack shortly."  
When Danny turned back, Steve was asleep. Danny just hoped it was peaceful. He knew it probably wasn't.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry it took so long and was so short. I unashamedly named my doctor, no apologies here. Please let me know what you thought. Hopefully the next update will be in the next few days. Thanks,  
Rose xx


	5. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, welcome back to Truth and Lies. Thanks for the beautiful reviews and a special shout-out to guest reviewer _girtie_ , who gave my very first request! I am working on it and it will be out with the next chapter of Truth and Lies. Be sure to head back over to my collection "Highs and Lows" for the second instalment (and for _girtie,_ this one kind of covers your request too so please let me know what you think!). Please read, review, follow and/or favourite. It will make my day.  
Enjoy,  
Rosefields xx  
(Please note, this chapter has relatively graphic descriptions of a sexual assault. Read at your own discretion.)

* * *

"Detective Williams?" Danny jolted up. There was a young woman in the doorway. She was the same height as Kono, or there about, but with a lighter complexion and dark red hair.  
"My name is Lily, I'll be performing the SAFE kit, as well as getting some blood today. Would you like to step outside while I sedate Mr McGarrett? I'll call you back when the examination is done.  
"I think I'll stay right here. Steve is my partner at work and home and I've already let him get hurt once this week."  
"Mr Williams, I assure you he is in good hands." Lily had looked taken aback at his harsh tone.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry." He ran a hand down his face, let out a breath. "Please, I don't want him to have to be alone again."  
She nods, and no further words are needed.

If Steve ever leaves him, Danny is going to marry Lily. She manages to draw blood and start Steve's IV without waking him, and he's sedated without the bridge between asleep and awake had ever being crossed.  
"Do you understand how a SAFE kit works?" Lily has pulled out a pair of clothes scissors, a pair of gloves rest on her hands, and cuts off Steve's shirt.  
"Yes, mostly." Steve's chest is purple with bruising, but the worst are the small, dark bruised that had undoubtedly been sucked into it by the scum that had inflicted so much pain on him. Danny swallowed, trying to quell his nausea as he pulled out the old digital camera the hospital staff had provided. He painstakingly took photos, both of his chest as a whole, the hand marks around his neck, the hickey's sucked onto his collarbone. When he was done, Lily took swabs of all the marks on his chest. She ran a comb through his hair and bagged it. Another swab was traced around the inside of Steve's mouth, Danny tried not to think of what it may find.  
"Alright, next half." Lily drew a sheet over Steve's chest slowly cut off his pants.

It was worse than Danny expected. Steve wasn't wearing boxers, and he held back a gag as Lily bagged the cargos, dried blood crunching as they folded. His legs were stained with blood and yet more purple marks littered his thighs. Danny forced himself to catalogue each injury, every image reminding him that he was going to hunt down the bastard that did this and make him pay. He nodded to Lily, and she wheeled over a pair of stirrups, gently lifting Steve's legs into them. She repeated her swabs, ran another comb through the hair below his navel. Finally, she began the internal exam. Danny looked away. Of course, he had seen his partner's his most intimate places. But this seemed wrong, like kicking Steve when he was down. Twenty minutes later, Lily piped back up.  
"I'm done now detective. He has twelve internal stitched, they'll dissolve on their own so you won't need to worry too much about them. I'll give you some information later on dealing with his injuries, though they're mostly superficial. There'll be another nurse up to move him to a room a little bit later and clean him up. He'll be here overnight to make sure there aren't any adverse effects from whatever he was drugged with."  
Danny managed to compose himself slightly. "Thank you, Lily."

* * *

An hour later, Danny was dozing by the side of Steve's bed. One of the perks of being law-enforcement was a private room. Steve hadn't stirred since he'd fallen asleep in the ER, and Danny was glad. He needed the sleep. He was woken from his sleep by the sound of his phone ringing.

"I'll be right back babe." He walked out of the room, hitting the accept call button.  
"Chin, tell me you have something."  
"Danny, we got him." Stunned, Danny slumped to the floor.  
"Catch me up Chin. What the hell has been happening while I've been gone?"

* * *

The first thing that came back to Steve was feeling. He hurt. It wasn't in the god way, like when he and Danny had been rougher than they'd meant to. No, this was a bad hurt. A hurt that made him feel dirty and wrong. It was then he realised he'd woken up like this recently, confused and hurting. Memory came flooding back.

 _He'd woken up, cold. He tried to sit up, but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. What had happened?_  
 _"There you are gorgeous." The voice made his stomach curl and he starred into the eyes of Carl Matthews. Their suspect, suspected of countless drug and rape charges. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but only a groan came out._  
 _"Shhh gorgeous, I have much better thing you could be doing with that mouth. Steve suddenly knew exactly what was happening. He gathered his strength._  
 _"No! Please help, help plea-" A punch to his face knocks the air out of him, and before he can gather it there are hands around his neck. They stay there as he splutters, but he can't lift his arms, move his legs. The hands release, and he heaves._  
 _"I wish you hadn't made me do that gorgeous. Although, those bruises are going to look so pretty on you skin. Maybe I'll add some more." Steve's helpless as he leans down and begins sucking a trail down his shoulder._  
 _"No, please no." He can't get more than a whisper out. Matthews moan, and suddenly Steve has the full weight of the man on top of him, an uncomfortable stiffness resting on his groin. And Matthews is moving, grinding away at him and there's the slightest part of Steve that wishes he would cum so it's over._  
 _"So beautiful, so gorgeous." Then he's standing, and his pants are undone and Steve feels his own being unzipped and please, no, this can't be happening._  
 _"Gonna' make you feel so good gorgeous. Never gonna' want to go ack to that dirty Haole."_  
 _Danny. Steve felt ill thinking of going back to him, dirty, used._  
 _There's suddenly the cool bite of metal at his neck and a hot piece of flesh at his mouth._  
 _"Suck on that gorgeous, don't, or think of biting, and I'll slit your pretty little neck." Slowly, Steve opened his mouth, trying to black out what was happening. He was keeping his mouth lax, hoping this would be over soon._  
 _"I'm going to need more than that gorgeous." The knife bit harder. "Suck like you would the Haole's". And Steve will regret it till the day he dies but he doesn't want that day to be today so he does and it doesn't feel like it will ever end until suddenly he can breathe but then he can't because he hurts down there where no one should ever make him hurt, not even Danny and he screams and prays that maybe it will be over._

Hours later, he stumbles through the door of their home. Matthews had pushed his shoes back onto the wrong feet, pulled his jeans up, though they weren't buttoned, even fixed his shirt back on. "Dirty and used you are." He'd said as he stuffed Steve's lifeless limbs back into their clothes. "No one's ever going to want to touch you again. You're just a filthy, used hole. Sloppy seconds that no one will ever want." Then, he dropped Steve home with a slap on the ass and told him to go see his Haole, see if he'd still want him now he was second-hand goods, filthy and unlovable. And when Danny yells at him to get out, Steve knows he deserves it. When he wakes up, he is in a hospital room and he's alone. He knows he probably deserves that too.

* * *

"We went to the bar Steve was at. The tender remembered seeing him leave with someone. He was pretty stupid for someone so experienced, really. Took him to the nearest alley then drove him off, I'll assume to your place. We had the plates and got a lucky break that one of the coffee guys at the Palace recalled seeing them at a house on his street. He was sitting at home and we got him straight away." The whole thing seemed too easy to Danny, but he didn't care. They had the bastard.  
"Keep him locked, when Steve wakes up I'll take him home and get him settled. I'll probably see if Rachel can stay with him, he's usually pretty comfortable with her and she loves him. Then I'll be down there. I want to be the first one to speak to him Chin, you got it?"  
"Course Brah, course. Look after him yeah?"  
"Yeah Chin. I'll see you later."  
"Aloha."  
Danny flicks the phone closed and re-enters Steve's room.

For a second, he thinks Steve is still out. Then he notices the subtle shaking of his shoulders and the tears slowly trailing from his closed eyes. He rushes to the bedside.  
"Steve? Babe?" He hesitantly reaches out, grasping Steve's hand, shocked when it causes him to cry harder. He tries to remove it but Steve clenches his hand.  
"Sweetheart, open your eyes for me. Please babe."  
"Danny?" And Steve sounds scared and heartbroken but there, and that's something he hasn't been since they found him.  
"Yeah sweetheart, I'm here. How are you feeling?" It feels like a stupid question.  
"What are you still doin' here Danny" Steve sounds tired and apathetic and it's scarier than the tears that had been present not seconds before.  
"I'm here to look after you babe, where else would I be?"  
Steve turns his head to the side, and Danny has to strain to hear what he says next.  
"Dirty and used Danno. You don't want me." Danny can feel his heart breaking.  
"Course I want you sweetheart. You are not dirty and used. You are someone who had something terrible happen to them. You are someone who is loved by so many people and you are someone that will be okay." He squeezes Steve's hand, and Danny wishes that they are in a world where kind words and gentle touches are enough.

* * *

Steve has dozed off when the doctor re-enters the room for a pre-discharge check-up, not having said a word to Danny since his claim of being unwanted.  
Danny halts him at the door and reaches out to gently wake his partner.  
"Steve, wake up for me." He strokes a thumb over is forehead, but despite his soft attempt to wake him, the brunette still shoots up with a noise of fear escaping his throat.  
"It's alright sweetheart. Just the doctor checking up and then we can head home. How does that sound?"  
"Yeah, okay." Steve's quiet but responding and Danny sits beside him. The doctor brings over a set of stirrups and a sheet.  
"Commander, I'm going to place your legs in here and examine your stitches. Is that okay?"  
Steve nods shakily, scooting upwards on the bed and holding his hand nervously out to Danny. It's both strange and sad to see the normally composed man looking so lost. Danny grips his hand tightly.  
The exam takes nearly ten minutes, and Danny can see Steve getting progressively more agitated as it goes on. He's glad when the doctor lowers Steve's feet and re-covers him; Steve had been looking on the verge of a panic attack.  
"Well, everything looks alright here. The stitches will dissolve on their own in 2-3 weeks, and I want you back in a month for a check-up. In the meantime, I have given Detective Williams some pamphlets and the number of an excellent psychologist. I cannot recommend highly enough that you see him. Stay safe Commander." He smiles at Steve, shakes Danny's hand. He leaves and Danny feels very alone, though Steve's body is in the room with him, he might as well be a million miles away.

* * *

Again, apologies for the delay and I wasn't quite as long as it was meant to be, school has been kicking my ass. Please, please let me know what you're thinking.  
See you next time,  
Rose xx


	6. Chapter 5

Hi,  
I'd like to say a few things before beginning this chapter that are important so please read. I want o start by making it clear I am not trying to glamourize or romanticise sexual assault. It is a heinous, disgusting crime and those affected will often be affected much longer than I make out in my story. I have sped Steve's recovery for creative purposes; this is a love story, about how people make mistakes in their relationships and the power of persistence and hard work in a relationship, as well as the amazing benefits of loving relationships, sexual or otherwise. I mean no disrespect to those survivors of an assault. Please recognise that my story is as medically accurate as my research can make it, but the descriptions of sexual assault and the aftermath are entirely fictitious. Please enjoy the story and I'd love a review, request, follow or favourite.  
Kind Regards,  
Rose xx  
(For reference, Grace is only meant to be seven or eight in this at most. I know that doesn't match with the timeline, but it accounts for her more child-like behaviour and thought processes.)

* * *

Danny stalks into the Palace, murder in his eyes. Steve is resting on the beach at their place, Chin had agreed to stay with him while Rachel prepared to head over.  
"Danny." Teddy nods at him, and he offers his own in return. He makes his way to the interview rooms, slamming the door open with barely a 'hello' for Kono, who stands on the other side of the two-way mirror.

Carl Matthews is a pig of a man. He's dressed in a ratty white wife-beater that is yellowed under the arms and has red and white stains around the hem Danny refuses to think about. His beer paunch hangs out the bottom over too-small jeans that are torn up one side, and his pig like face is scruffy with a three-day beard, bits of his last meal caught in the whiskers.  
He looks up when Danny enters, a grin breaking out on his face revealing a missing bottom tooth and screwing up his beady eyes. He's repulsive.  
"Ah, look at that, it's my favourite blonde haole. How's my gorgeous boy doing? I've been looking forwards to see him again." Danny doesn't hesitate. He draws his fist back, striking Matthews across the face with a satisfying crack.  
The pig only laughs. 'Oh, Danny boy, enjoy it rough like your boy, do ya?" Danny restrains himself from a further hit, knowing he'll risk another knuckle.  
"So how is my pretty little boy-toy? Hope I didn't tear him up too bad, I'll need him in one piece for next time." This time, Danny doesn't hold back. He throws a fist at Matthew's face, his stomach, his groin. Anger slightly sated, he leaves. What they have is close enough to a confession. On tape as it is, it will put Matthews away for long enough for his death in prison to look like an accident. He walks out of the rom to the sound of a vile man groaning and no regrets.

Kono gives Danny a hug as he comes out of the interview room, sending him home with advice to ice his hand. Danny pulls into his driveway at the same time as a sleek BMW he knows is Rachel's; despite being home himself, he's glad to have the support of someone like Rachel and the sunny disposition of his daughter. He greets them each with a hug at the door, clinging on the girls for just a second longer than he usually would. Danny's a very tactile guy, he knows that. Usually, that's okay; for someone so reserved like Steve, he sure is touch feely and Danny usually has no trouble getting in his hug quota for the day. But Steve isn't quite up for that.  
He unlocks the door, having to use the second key for the new locks he'd had installed for Steve's homecoming, to make him feel that little safer.

* * *

The back door is open, Danny can see the outline of the Steve sitting on the beach. He crosses the room to when Chin stands at the open door, arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the frame.  
"Chin." The man turns, returning his greeting.  
"Daddy can I go see Uncle Steve?"  
Danny tries to smile for his daughter.  
"Of course, sweety. Just let me go and have a quick talk with him, okay?"  
Her small brow furrowed. "Why can't I go talk to him now?"  
Danny sighed, the conversation he'd been dreading unable to be put off for any longer. "Uncle Steve got hurt the other night Monkey, remember I told you?" She nods. "Well, he's hurt on the outside, but the man that hurt him also hurt him inside, in his head and in his heart and that's going to take longer than the outside to get better."  
"Can't you kiss it better?"  
"No sweetheart. It's going to take time and lots of love. I'm just going to tell Uncle Steve you're here and ask him if he's up for seeing you, because I don't want you to be sad if he's feeling too sad to see you, okay?"  
"Okay Danno. I understand. But I still wish you could kiss him better."  
"Yeah Monkey." Danny sighs, turning to walk to his partner. "Me too."

"Hey babe." Despite his attempts to be loud in his approach, Steve still jumps a few feet in response to his voice.  
"Sorry Danny." Steve's voice is dead as Danny sits beside him.  
"How's your day been?"  
"Fine."  
"What'd you do?"  
"Nothing."  
Danny sighs. "Grace is here."  
"Oh."  
"Steve, she wants to see you, but if you're not up for it, that's okay."  
Steve sighs. "Sorry Danny."  
"Stop apologising. I know it isn't your fault. But there's a little girl that really wants to see her uncle. How does that sound?"  
"Yeah. Sounds okay."

Danny waves Grace over, and she sprints across the sand, pale yellow sundress flapping.  
"Hi Uncle Steve." With intuition she can't have gotten from Danny, Grace stops short of hugging her beloved Uncle.  
"Hi Grace." Steve looks up at the young girl, the ghost of his normal smile forced upon his lips.

An hour later, Danny can scarcely believe the change in his partner. Steve is by no means his normal self, but he is playing monopoly with Grace, the most he's interacted with anyone, and Danny is sure he saw a smile reach his eyes once. By the time Grace and Rachel head home later that night, some of the tension has left Steve's shoulders, and he tentatively reaches a hand to ruffle Grace's hair as she leaves, to which the youngest Williams smiles.

* * *

Danny changes into his sleep pants, slipping on a shirt he'd usually forgo for the sake of Steve.  
Steve is sitting in bed looking tense, any earlier relaxation long gone. Danny slips into the bed beside him, not thinking as he reaches out to hold Steve's hand. He's entirely unprepared for the feared startle it elicits from the brunette, who is out of bed with eyes darting, chest heaving.  
"Sorry Steve, I didn't mean to scare you. Jump back in, I won't touch you again." He tries not to let the hurt bleed into his voice.  
"I, I might stay in the guest bed tonight."  
"What?"  
"I think I'd rather be alone."  
"Steve," Danny sighs, "Come back. It will be okay."  
"No it won't. I'm going to sleep on my own tonight." His voice cracks.  
"Steve, for god's sake, you aren't even trying! I know you're hurt and I screwed up but I feel like I'm the only one making an effort here."  
The minute he says it, he regrets it. "Steve," he stutters, "I didn't mean it. I'm tired and I know you need space."  
Tears he never thought he's see in his partner's eyes are glistening and Danny feels like more of an asshole than even when he found out that Steve had been attacked and not cheated.

"I'm sorry. You, I, I'll go. I'll stay Chin tonight, give you a chance to get yourself settled a bit okay? I'm sorry Steve. Call me if you need anything, okay? I love you."  
He walks out of the room without hearing a reply, texting Kono to ask her to monitor the house while he's gone.

* * *

When Danny returns the following afternoon, Steve is sitting ground on the beach once more, posture military straight. Danny takes a chair down, sits opposite him and cracks a book open. There are no words between them, but Steve takes the orange juice Danny offers with a small, barely there smile. The time apart has done them good, given them space to breathe they haven't had since Matthews entered their lives. The venom of the previous night is washed away with the gentle lapping of the waves.

"He drugged me." Danny's head shoots up, the book he has been half-heartedly reading slipping from his grasp.  
"Babe?"  
"I went outside to get some air when I realised I was feeling weird, and he was suddenly there. He was right behind me and I, I couldn't do anything to stop him. I passed out but when I woke up it was like one of those dreams, you know? Where you can see and hear and feel _everything_ but no matter how much you try you can't move." Danny gets up slowly so not to startle Steve, and moves until he's next to Steve, shoulder to shoulder, just barely touching.

He stays there for more than an hour as Steve talks himself hoarse. It makes Danny feel sick to hear the things that happened to his partner, his friend. To the man he loves. At the same time, he feels light and happy, because Steve is talking, finally talking, and that makes what he has to hear worth it.  
The sun has set by the time Steve pauses for the last time, the air cooling as stars come out and illuminate the sky.  
"Steve," he says, when he feels like enough time has passed in silence. "I love you so much. So, so much. I know noting I say can change what happened to you. And I know that it won't stop you feeling like you're dirty and used. But that doesn't mean you are used or dirty. It just means that right now, that's what you feel like. And that feeling will pass one day. And I'll love you then as much as I love you now, which is as much as I loved you yesterday and the week before that and last year and the first day I met you. And I'm going to be here when you hate me and when you hate yourself and I'm going to love you through it all." Suddenly Steve has launched himself into Danny's chest, the most contact he's voluntary sought since before their little world was turned on its' head. The material on Danny's shirt is slowly dampening, and he doesn't care one bit.

* * *

They've moved inside. Steve is in bed beside Danny, the first time since he'd come home _that_ _night_ he's done so. Danny tentatively reaches an arm out, and when he's met with no recoil, he pulls Steve close. Things are not perfect. They're not close. They'll argue again and Steve will be scared and Danny will feel like a dick. But they're together, and maybe that will be enough.  
"It's going to be okay babe. _We're_ going to be okay." And this time he says it, Danny believes it, and he knows Steve does too.

* * *

Hi Everyone,  
Thanks for your patience with that chapter; I've had major writer's block with this whole story and I still wasn't happy with the result. The epilogue will be out in several days, along with the publication my newest story. Along with it will be my first Avenger's oneshot. Apparently, I have a thing for Steve whump, no matter what the fandom, so by now I'm sure you know what to expect. Please review and send in requests, it makes my day.  
See you on the flip side,  
Rose


	7. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone  
I have been blown away by the response for this story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The subject matter has made the writing itself difficult but I hope I have manage to do it some justice. The summary for my latest story, Mau Hala, is at the bottom, and the prologue is out, if you've likes this or any of my other stories, or even if you haven't please heck it out. Please read and review and send requests! My first Avengers oneshot will be out tomorrow so please check it out. Additionally, if you haven't already, have a look at "The Dangers of Fishing', my recent HF0 stand-alone. Anyway, for the last time, enjoy Truth and Lies.

Rose xx

* * *

 _11 months later._

"Yeah thanks. I'll talk to you later." Danny hangs up the phone, exhaling as he checks the clock. It's five o'four, officially knock-off time and the day has been long enough it feels like he should have been done hours ago. He doesn't tidy his desk like normal, but it's Friday and their last weekend had been stolen with a drug ring that just didn't respect Danny's right to a normal, five-day week like everyone else on the pineapple infested island he would grudgingly admit he called home. He knocks loudly on the door to Steve's office, waiting a second before opening it. He calls out to his partner who is still wrapped in his own work, the flinch at his voice much less pronounced than months ago.  
"Ready to go babe?"  
"Yeah, give me a second." Steve signs the last document on what Danny assumes was once a large stack, straightening it and flicking his pen into it's tub. The desk needs no tiding like Danny's own, the military man keeps it inspection-ready at all times.

Steve rises, his posture straight as always and Danny slowly approaches. He reaches a hand and gently places it on Steve's cheek, in what has become his request for permission. Steve cover's Danny's hand with his own, his non-verbal yes. They lean together, and though the kiss is brief, to Danny, it is a marker of how far they have come.

* * *

"Yo, we're going out for drinks, wanna come?" Kono is sitting on a desk when they come out of Steve's office not a minute later, legs swinging lazily.  
Danny looks at Steve, who shrugs, expression easy and happy in a way it has only started resting in again recently.  
"Sounds good. Tony's?" He asks, referring to the new bar they've been frequenting. It has a nice outside area, a terrace facing the beach, painted in washed out white.  
"Yep." He heads out to the car with Steve, tossing him the keys as the throw casual conversation back and forwards. He settles into the passenger set as Steve turns the keys in the ignition, looking forwards to the night off.  
"You sure you're happy going babe? Cause I don't mind, we can head home and have a night off."  
Steve laughed, the sound one Danny was hearing more and more often as the days went on. "I'm all good Danno, it's going to be a good night."

They pull up at the bar and walk out to the back, following the bell-like sound of Kono's laughter until they've joined her and Chin.  
"Glad you two could join us." Chin's smile is bright. Danny owed the native cousins a lot. They'd helped him through the hardest time of his life; because although Steve was hurt and scared and angry, Danny had to come to terms with the fact he'd ignored it all. Kono helped Grace understand what had happened to her Uncle, using gentle words and comforting embraces Danny had not been privy to. Chin had kept Danny sane. He'd been there for Danny's breakdowns when Steve wasn't ready. He'd been there to play peacemaker when they'd argued, to talk Steve around when Danny's guilt had rounded itself to anger. Danny sips at the beer that had been placed in his hand, and breathes in the night.

* * *

The first hour they're at the bar, everything goes well. But, as seems to be the trend with their lives, everything manages to fall to shit incredibly quickly. He's talking with Kono when Chin's voice interrupts them. He turns to face him, a witty remark bubbling up and falling away quickly when his gaze passes Chin and lands on Steve. The healthy tan that had been present when they arrived seemed suddenly pasty and Steve is looking not at Danny but past him. He follows the line of sight, and quickly realises where the impending panic attack is coming from. The man behind Danny is a dead ringer for Matthews. From piggy eyes to beer gut, and though he's harmlessly chatting with a middle-aged woman who, from the rings they both wear, is his wife, Danny can more than understand Steve's sudden angst. He walks over, careful to keep a small amount of distance between the two of them. The panic attacks have been less frequent recently, this is the first in over two months.  
"Steven McGarrett, look at me." He's found the sharp words, lacking personalisation or the love he would instinctually put forward is the best way to immediately snap his partner off the path he's heading down. The stars must be aligned, because despite the noise and hustle of the bar, Steve's eyes meet his, the glaze fading slightly.  
"Danny, it's him, I know it's him."  
"Steven, Carl Matthews is in jail. He will be for a minimum of forty-five years for multiple counts of rape and drug trafficking. You will never see him again."  
Steve lets out a breath, and his gaze appears completely lucid once more. Danny knows it's now safe to move closer. He rests his hand gently on Steve's back. He's shaking despite the warm night.  
"Time to go home, yeah?"  
Steve nods stiffly. Danny makes eye contact with both Chin and Kono, the latter giving a sad smile. They walk out of the bar, Danny keeping in tight behind Steve and keeping people away from him. When they get to the car, Steve goes to the passenger side without protest. They're halfway home when Danny speaks up.  
"I'm so proud of you Steve."  
He scoffs. "What, for freaking out because there was some fat guy?"  
"No Steve. Because you were able to stay in control. You made a big step tonight. I'm very proud of you." Steve doesn't speak for the rest for the ride home.

They strip out of their work clothes; Steve folding his and placing them by the door to go the laundry hamper, Danny dumping his next to them. He is quick to use the bathroom and get into bed; he's found if he is there and he lets Steve come in after, rather than invading his space, the other man is more comfortable. The toilet flushes and the lights flicks off, then Danny feels the bed dip as Steve slides in. He is surprised when he feels warm arms around his midsection, and a head tucked into his chest. He stays still until he begins to feel Steve's shoulders shake gently and he moves his own arms to wrap around Steve.  
"I was so scared when I saw him Danny." The fear, it's been ever-present over the last eleven months, and it has been one of the hardest things for Steve to come to terms with. He'd always been he strong one; Danny hadn't seen him cry but-once before Matthews, and he didn't think he'd ever seen him genuinely scared for himself.  
"I know babe. But that's okay. It's alright to be scared. Just remember you have people who care for you and that will look after you. Being scared isn't a bad thing Steve." He feels the nod against his chest. He waits for Steve to keep talking, but after several minutes of silence, he looks down to find the brunette breathing easily, tears dry and face slack. He's holding Danny just as tightly as when he first got in.

* * *

When Danny wakes up in the morning, he is unsurprised to see the bed next to him is empty. What surprises him is that after several minutes of lying still, he is jolted when Steve slides in besides him. He rolls over, eye to eye with his partner.  
"Morning Danno." Before Danny can answer, there is a pair of slightly chapped lips on his own. He lets out a noise of surprise at the forward movement that is reminiscent of a Steve of old. Danny is suddenly under over six feet of man, pinned and loving it. He allows Steve to plunder him for several minutes without thought, before sense comes back and he gently breaks the kiss, holding Steve's head just away from his.  
"Steve," he pauses for a breath. "Babe what's going on?" Because in eleven months the only release Danny has had is courtesy of his high school best friend, Mr Right Hand.  
"M' ready babe. Need you and I'm sick of letting that bastard stop me."  
Danny looks for any trace of hesitation on Steve's face, and sign that this is about anything other than love and connection, anything other than what it should be. He finds none, and nods. Steve is quick to return to his previous activities. When he grinds down and Danny feels a stiff member that can be only one thing, he realises this is for real.

* * *

There had been a time, maybe two months after Steve had come home, when he'd jumped Danny, much like this, and suddenly Danny had been hard and being absolutely serviced by Steve's beautiful mouth. It had only been when he was right on the edge, that he'd looked into Steve's eyes and pulled back. Because there's been nothing there. The eyes were dead and when he'd looked further south he'd realised that _none_ of Steve was enjoying this. Any desire had faded and it was the fastest he'd ever come back from the brink (faster even than the time he was 12 and his mother had walked in).  
"Steve," he'd said, "What they hell was that?"  
"You needed it Danny, and I'm good at it. _He_ said so." Those words had broken Danny's heart and several long conversations and many tears later, the idea of broaching anything sexual was pushed aside for a long time.

* * *

Steve is working Danny's pants open, his own pupils blown wide and hips rabbiting along Danny's leg. Danny kicks his pants off, but when Steve leans down, he stops him. Blue eyes look up, hurt, but Danny leans up, catches his lips between his own.  
"It's my turn to take care of you babe."

* * *

The two lay in bed, a cloud of bliss settling low. Steve's watch beeps, it's nine o'clock, but neither man makes a move. The Steve in bed next to Danny is not the same man he was when the met, nor the man he fell in love with. But Danny's beginning to realise that not matter what they've been through, people change and he won't get the Steve from _before_ back, but he too isn't the person he was a year ago. He loves this Steve, and will love the Steve of tomorrow. Because love is about adapting. And love doesn't have to change even when a person does.

* * *

Thank you so very much for reading.

Mau Hala  
Someone is attacking the children of influential member in Hawaii with a biological weapon. No one knows how, or why, and the clock is ticking. What makes it worse? A man named Steve who just can't stay away from trouble.


End file.
